Stupid Thursdays
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: That’s when it hit me. Or when I hit it anyway. And I guess it was more of a trip then a hit. But that’s when I tripped over the stupid cardboard box, which resulted in the stagger, which resulted in the smashing into the tree. NaruIno.For: xxNarutotardxx


I've been losing inspiration for writing, so I got my friend to give me a sentence to work around.

..::I _was walking down the road and tripped over a damn cardboard box then after I did I quickly got up to my feet and smashed into a tree and apples fell from it.::.._

That's her sentence. So, here's what I came from. AU and from Naruto's POV.

NarutoxIno. Her decision, not mine.

**For: **xxNarutotardxx, because she's my bestest friend (In RL) and she's just awesome :D

_**Stupid Thursdays**_

_** By: xFearxOfxDeathx**_

-

-

-

It was early Thursday morning and I was walking to school. Stupid Thursdays. Stupid school. I Hate Thursdays by the way. Evil Thursdays. I was absent mindedly walking down the road when that's when it hit me. Or when I hit it anyway. And I guess it was more of a trip then a hit. But that's when I tripped over the stupid cardboard box, which resulted in the stagger, which resulted in the smashing into the tree. Stupid trees. I hate trees. So, while I was sitting there, thinking about how much I hate trees, what do you know? The tree just happened to be an apple tree, and the apples just happened to fall right onto my head and knock me out. Stupid Thursdays.

So, when I came too ten minutes later, there stood Hinata, worried expression plastered on her face.

"A-are you okay?" She stuttered.

I blinked up at her. What was she on about? She I remembered the box, the tree and school. I gave Hinata a small smile, jumped up and fled to school. Damn I was going to be late. Always late on stupid Thursdays. I scooted into my seat next to Sasuke just as the bell rang. Although, it probably wouldn't have mattered whether I was late or not. Our teacher was always late. Stupid Kakashi, always late for stupid school on stupid Thursdays. Then, I remembered the home-work I'd been meaning to do that morning, which was why I was early and which was why I was still on time even though I'd been knocked out, which made me think of the stupid apples, which made me think about the stupid tree which made me think about the evil cardboard box, which made me want to kill everyone. Stupid Thursdays, Stupid train of thoughts.

When the teacher finally entered the room, I had just finished the essay I'd been assigned for English on Tuesday. For some reason it was a love letter. Like seriously, who writes love letters? To who was I even supposed to write a stupid love letter to. I didn't like Sakura anymore and there was no one I really fancied. Well..

So anyway, after the stupid teacher made his stupid excuse for being late in the stupid classroom on a stupid Thursday. The first period was some stupid health class they made us take.I paid little attention in that class, well, ok I paid attention, to my sketchbook that is.

I was drawing a picture of a chibbi Sasuke, murdering a Chibbi Sakura, when the bell rang. I shut my sketchbook and followed everyone to the English class.

Twenty minutes later, the teacher demanded we all read out our love letters to the class. Like heck I'd read mine out!

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you!" That was Sakura. The teacher commented on her lack of originality and that she needed to try harder if she wanted to get anything higher then a 2 out of 100.

"I like you, cause your hot and I'd bang you" That was Kiba. The teacher commented on how saying 'I'd bang you' wasn't very appealing to anyone but a slut. Also, that, that was the worst letter she'd ever heard in her life.

"I want you to restore my clan. And I think you have pretty eyes" The teacher commented on how Sasuke needed to learn to look past his clan. But complemented him on the comment on eyes.

Then, the teacher called me up. Stupid reading out stupid poems in stupid englih classes on stupid Thursdays.

"Everything about you brings my heart into a whirl,

my heart goes in a frenzy, just thinking about your smile.

People think your stupid, just because of sterotypes,

But I think you're perfect, in everyway possible.

I love you're smile

I love you're eyes

Please believe me, when I say I'm not full of lies.

We're not the best of friends,

Heck we're not even close,

But seeing you happy is enough,

My love is endless,

The same as your smile in my heart. "

Naruto blinked. He thought his poem/letter thing sounded better on paper. It clearly sucked now that he read it out loud. The teacher gave him a wide smile as he sat down. "Class, now that Is what I call a love letter!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. Ok, this women was crazy with a capital 'B". Wait, He meant 'C'.

"Who's it about?" She went on to question. Naruto's face turned pink.

"N-no one!" His eyes immediately went to said blonde.

The teacher smiled. "Of course, of course, who am I to ask such personal questions."

Soon enough, the class ended, and everyone went outside for lunch.

Naruto sat with Kiba and Shino, under the big tree, behind the back of the school. Looking at the tree made him think back to the tree he encountered this morning, which made him think of apples and cardboard boxes which .. well, you get the idea.

As they ate, Naurto kept thinking of the person he had written the letter for. She had smiled all thought his letter, yet..

"So.." Began Kiba. "Who was the letter for?"

"No one."

"Sure it wasn't"

"It wasn't"

"I think it was for Ino."

Both boys looked at Shino, Kiba, because he had spoken, and Naruto because he knew Shino was right. Crap.

"H-how did you know?"

"I thought it was quite obvious.."

Kiba laughed. "Aha, you like Ino"

"What'd you say about me?"

Suddenly, Said blonde and her pink haired best friend turned the corner and spotted the three boys. Naruto silently cursed Stupid Thursdays and Stupid Kiba for being so damn loud.

"N-nothing!"

"Anyway," Butted in Sakura, "We came to say how much we liked the poem, and we wanted to know who the lucky girl is!" She smiled a genuine smile at Naruto.

Shino and Kiba both looked at the twitching Naruto.

"Well?" All four stated in unison, wondering what the boy was going to answer.

"I-it w-was.." He trailed off.  
"C;mon Naruto.." Egged on Kiba.

"Ino."

"Yeah?"

"I-it was f-for Ino."

Ino's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Ino started to walk away, and gestured for Naruto to follow her. They stopped when they reached the other side of the building.

"So, you like me huh?" Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "So, I guess you wont mind if I ask you out huh?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait.. what? You did just ask me out right? You DO know I'm Naruto, not Sasuke?"

Ino laughed. "Of course silly."

Naruto blushed. Her laugh was so beautiful.. and her smile..

"So…?"

Naruto blinked, pinched himself to make sure he was awake and grinned. "Of course silly, why wouldn't I?"

She laughed, and they headed back towards their friends, holding hands, together.

And from then on, Naruto decided, he didn't hate Thursdays that much at all.

-

-

-

And there you have it fools. I quite liked that if I do say so myself. Kudos to everyone for reading, and please review. Oh how I love reviews.


End file.
